The Envelope
by thetamedrose
Summary: Kyoko is given an envelope by President Lory and it is her last LoveMe request. And it is one she is positive she can't do. What exactly is her last LoveMe request and why is nobody helping her? Why wont she do it?
1. The Mystery of the Envelope

Hi eveybody! :D

This is my first fanfiction! Wow, I've personally read a lot and now I feel as though I should write one and contribute to the fanfiction community! :) This is one that I randomly came up with one afternoon and just had to write. This isn't going to be long, I promise (or should I say sorry? I have no idea how you'll think of it...) It's kinda AU, as it's 5 years into the future, and I'll try not to make it too OOC!

**Disclaimers**: I AM POSITIVELY SURE THAT I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT. All characters and story that is from Skip Beat is not mine. If I did, I wouldn't be writing on fanfiction would I? We base our stories around these amazing mangaka's, author's, scripwriter's work :) Though I do own the idea to this story, so WOOT WOOT! I OWN SOMETHING! But not Tsuruga Ren *sigh* or the entertaining Kyoko.

Enjoy!  
Katy

* * *

[April 26th, 2011]

I have recently realized that I needed to fix a lot of mistakes and sentence structure. Looking back at how I wrote, I'm quite appalled at my word usage and writing, and I'll be editing each chapter carefully. :D I just want to give a shout out to **classyfied**, because I loved your review, and it really did make me notice my mistakes. :)

* * *

They all watched her come out the room in despair. They all knew it was going to happen to her today, the President had informed everyone what was going to happen and they all kept their mouths shut. They all loved her, and she reciprocated this with a close relationship with them and with the pure kindness and concern she would always had. Today, they gave her concern back to her, but they gave it in their silent word and action. This was inevitable in her way of work, the President had already hinted at the possible outcome back in the past, but she had shrugged it off. She didn't need what he wanted to her have. She was living perfectly fine without it. Now, as she came out of the room, she realized that without it, she would lose a bigger part of her life.

In her hand was a scrunched up envelope with the LME seal. Her fists were white with the amount of strength she put into them, her lips slightly curved downward in sadness and her eyes showed confusion. Her body was a complete jumble of emotions, and nobody knew how to help her. They couldn't if they wanted to, had been forbidden to and if caught, they would immediate receive a pink slip. Even her colleague and Best Friend Forever (though Kanae wouldn't admit it) couldn't help her. How could anyone? She had to be the one to do it. But… there was another person who could help her, but she wouldn't – no, COULDN'T – ask for help. She still had her pride! Her grudges wouldn't let her fall so low!

"How in the world am I supposed to do THAT?" Her plea rang out to her other fellow LME workers. Sawara-san looked up to her in sympathy, he had watched Kyoko blossom into the actress she was toady. Seeing her come so far just to be crushed pained him. Everyone else just shook their head and left her with the dreaded envelope.

With a sigh, Kyoko sat down in front Kanae and they stared at the packet between them. Her best friend looked at her with an irritated face and took out the "horrible" document before them.

"Mo!" As always, old habits die hard, and Kanae never got rid of her trademark word "You have to do it! I've already done it myself! If you don't do this, you won't graduate from LoveMe and also you'll be fired from LME!" she slammed it back down the table facing Kyoko. "Why can't you see that?"

Five years from their first meeting, Kanae was already well respected married woman. Not only that, but she was also pregnant. She had gotten married with a man she had met on an acting gig, a well known young director by the name of Ogata Hiroaki, and they oddly instantly clicked. Maybe their love for the bubbly person in front of Kanae right now also brought them together. Kanae and Hiroaki were opposites, but opposites attract. His was the ice to her fire, the child lover to her kid hater, the ying to her yang. It was a perfect match. The moment she gave news to President Lory that she was pregnant, and that she wanted to be a mother, she immediately graduated from LoveMe and a celebration and debut ensured (she was playing a pregnant woman in one her husband's movies).

Kyoko was still where she was. A LoveMe worker. The absolute hater of love, even at 21. Even though she was an adult, and she was almost mature in all things (fairytales and royalty still held a very special place in her heart). Love was something she loathed, even if she had already portrayed a girl madly in love in a passionate romantic movie. She knew that she wouldn't have been able to do it without her "respected" senpai and coworker help. Tsuruga Ren was her main character's love interest, and she for the movie, she had just changed her respect for him into an illusion of love that the President would accept.

The movie changed something between the two. They got along easier and they were now on a first name basis, without any honorifics to Yashiro's pleasure (he fangirl-ed himself squealing when he heard Kyoko call her senpai "Ren" only). She had also spent many nights at his apartment in his guest bedroom when she finished work late and the public transportation had already stopped. She cooked for him at times and they constantly ate meals together if time permitted. It wasn't anything big to her; it was like eating with a friend or sometimes babysitting a child. Nothing more than friendship. No love. No romance. Just a comfortable environment.

Ren was in agony every time he was around her, and Yashiro somehow tweaked his schedule so he would see her at least once every day. His love for her grew after they played together in "A Love So Strong" – if that was even possible, as his love for her was up high above an ordinary man's love for a lady. He took delight in how she called him Ren and he Kyoko, though it was never enough for him. How could it be, when your dearly beloved swore off love? There were no kisses, no hugs, and no familiar touches, none since the production they had played together. When she stayed at his place, it was complete, utter and pure agony thinking about her only a wall away from him. In bed. Sleeping. His thoughts led astray and imagined if she was his him room instead, but he always shook it off. He was too much of a gentleman to even think about her indecently.

Kyoko, on the other hand, was ecstatic to find out that this was her debut movie. The spotlight was finally on her, and she was completely modest about it. She would finally crush the man that stolen her emotion of love. And she did. Her movie came out the same day as one of Sho's MVs and she saw how the amount of people watching her movie was a drastic amount compared to her "childhood friend's". No, childhood love-turned-enemy. Her Mio and Natsu characters were big hits to viewers of all ages; teenagers were frightened of her coldhearted Natsu. Adults reminisced and compared the past Mio to her unique and terrifying Mio. Nobody thought she could act a happy emotion, but here she was in a romantic movie full of love, happiness and laughter. She also knew that acting beside Japan's Most Desired Man also helped, but his name was out of the credits. In fact, he had even dyed his hair blonde and acted beside her like that. Nobody knew who was playing her character's love interest, but many people realized that they had seen a familiar face. It was exactly like the time when he pretended he was Cain Heel as he acted out BJ. It was only after the movie was released that the character of suave love interest announced, did the movie hit high records.

The movie was out a month ago, and it had stirred up a lot of attention in the tabloids. At first, it was because of how Ren had hid his name and identity to let Kyoko be the center of attention. This got many thinking about their relationship together. Many had thought that Ren and Kyoko were now a couple, and many close to them knew that they should be. But Kyoko always shrugged it off; Ren was her "closest friend that was a guy" and her well respected senpai. Nevertheless, all the men around Kyoko understood that she was off limits to anyone other than Tsuruga Ren. Even Ishibashi Hikaru stopped asking her to dinner the day he heard the change from "Tsuruga-san" to "Ren", and Maria ended her childhood crush on him and wanted her onee-chan to date with the only man worthy of her love. Fuwa Sho was shocked. He admitted defeat when he watched the movie and saw how they looked at each other with eyes so full of love and passion, and how his love for her paled in comparison. He went up to his hated enemy in and shook hands, declaring Ren's victory and left the room. Sho had left the room with a broken heart and a bruised ego. Little did he know that Kyoko was already a brilliant actress and it was only Ren's love that had been conveyed.

The President was annoyed of the outcome. He forcibly placed Ren into that movie and he knew that Kyoko was already half in love with him. He believed this because of how he always saw her concern and worry towards Ren not eating and doing his own stunts. In fact, everybody except Kyoko knew that she loved Ren. It was just obvious in the way she treated him. "A Love So Strong" was supposed to bring them together. Ren being blonde was supposed to trigger the "I Am Actually Hizuri Kuon and Corn" confession and seal them like glue, make her fall in love with him over again, since Ren knew she loved her precious childhood friend Corn. Even though they were now had a close relationship, it wasn't close enough. They were just "friends". They needed to LOVE each other. They needed to openly say it to society in loud voices and not care. But did Kyoko or Ren do that? Nope. And could she do that? Yes; she was given a good five years to do so. So the President changed his tactics.

"MOKO –SAN! THIS IS MY LAST LOVEME REQUEST!" Kyoko said in agony, most would think in happiness and glee but no. In agony. "If I don't confess my love to the one I "love", I'm getting fired. And if I do, I'm graduating from LoveMe!" she put her head in her hands in grumbled. "Who in the world do I "love"? Love is for those who are immature, senseless, and don't know how to live their lives independently! I can't love. I don't know how to. Nobody even loves me."

She looked up at her friend in tears. "What do I do?"

* * *

So, tell me what you think of it! :D I would really appreciate reviews, flames are cool with me, I need the critisim. I'll try to update soon and make time to write! School is kinda a drag you know? (I'm sad to say that it is on my priority list, so it does come first before my creative writing) Thanks for reading! :)


	2. A Revelation

Hello my lovely readers! :)

Wow-iiieee. I didnt really expect this story to actually be read a lot (though I expect those who have been writing fanfiction for a while, the amount of views I have compared to them would be teeny, hahahaha) thanks for reading it! I feel movtivated to write! Oh, and I was supposed to post this story yesturday but seeing as I hadn't finished typing it up, I kinda couldn't. Sorry!

I had a plan for this chapter, but all of a sudden a song came up while I was typing and it fit perfectly (kinda, wait. Not really. but kinda. Bear with me people) with the scenario I had planned. So it's kinda part of the story now, at least for this chapter.

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT OR THE SONG MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER. All characters are not owned by me. They are created by Nakamura Yoshiki. I don't want to mention the song, but it was written Jule Styne (I wikipedia-ed it... LOL) and made famous by an iconic actress.

Without further ado, here's chapter 2.

* * *

[April 26, 2011]

So this is the second chapter edited. Not much has changed except (hopefully) fewer to none grammatical mistakes and errors. :) I hope you enjoy reading the better version!

* * *

Tears ran down her face and she quickly turned to the side to hide them. She was stronger than that! Nobody needed to see her cry, and she especially didn't want to cry. 'There is no use in crying' Kyoko thought to herself, 'it just makes you look ugly, it won't help your situation and you'll feel worse. Crying is for the weak!' Her hand patted her jeans pocket and she whimpered as she remembered that she left her Corn stone under her pillow at home, believing that today would be a normal, happy day. But today would have been the best day to bring Corn. It would've stopped her from crying in public in front of a person who cared about her. She wiped her tears and regained her composure.

So here she was, at the LoveMe room with too many emotions running through her. All emotions except one. Love. But did she really need it? Lots of people lived in solitary and many more were single and loving it. She was of the latter party. She had been single all her life and she turned out fine! And the President believed she was apparently "missing" one of the most important human characteristics! Did humans need to be loved by a special person to live? Sure, she was like that long time ago to an idiotic, selfish, arrogant jerk, but now she was mature and independent. She lived her life like she wanted to; nobody could drag her down again. When she visited Kyoto, Kyoko felt as if she had abandoned the people who raised her, but she knew she had to go her own path to follow and she shouldn't dwell on her pitiful childhood. She prided herself when she read a magazine and found out that she was Japan's Third Most Desired Woman. Her position and status was something she loved –not the crowds of men that chased after her. It was higher than HIS position at 5. She smiled remembering that. But Ren was still a continuous Number 1 since she knew him, she wondered if he would ever settle being in second place.

"Moko-san, do you really expect me to say these horrible three words to somebody? I have until my shift ends today to do this, and my shift ends at 5! That's only 7 hours! Even a teen in love would contemplate for at least a week before confessing! This is too much pressure on me!" she shuddered as she said her most hated word.

Kane tilted her head to the side and pondered about what Kyoko had said. Then something clicked in her mind "WAIT. How would you even know how a person in love would act? How would you know a teenager would respond like that? You don't watch mushy gushy teenage romances! OH MY!" she pointed an accusing finger at her, "You've fallen in love before? Without my consent? You said you didn't actually love that musician guy! Wait; was this that bigheaded rocker guy?"

Kyoko gazed at her pregnant friend with wide eyes. "I was in love? I've been in love? No, that was just a childish infatuation with a person who didn't deserve it! I'm talking about Rina's love for Adam in 'A Love So Strong'!" she peered critically at her friend "How could I fall in love? You know very well that it's not possible for me to." She sighed and thought about the last time they had this conversation. It didn't end well, especially with Kyoko's feelings hurt as she thought about how her friend was married and pregnant and couldn't belong in LoveMe. During this time, Kanae had tried to get her to go on a blind date with someone named "Kuon" but she never did. She couldn't hurt the poor man's feelings for her and she wouldn't go even if she wanted to. Yashiro even begged her to go, but she waved it off. She was filming for "A Love So Strong" and she needed all the energy the next day, she couldn't spend her night ogling at another man over dinner. Work came first and feelings always came last.

She stood up and went to her locker to change into her hot pink jumpsuit, symbolic to the LoveMe crew. Her hand paused on the garment and felt its smooth material. Whether today's outcome was good or bad, it would be her last day that she ever wore it. She looked at her front her locker and smiled. Each and every person who had graduated from LoveMe wrote on her locker writing words of encouragement and love for their respected senpai. She was the reason for why they got a second chance in acting, as LoveMe was created because of Kyoko, and they all thanked her because of it. As their senpai, she also helped them out when either one of them was stuck on a character or couldn't grasp their new role. She imagined herself as Ren when she constantly came to him for help during the beginning of her acting career. He always allowed her to steal some of his precious time and helped her when she needed it the most. Amamiya-san was the first to fall in love and out of LoveMe. She graduated a year after she came to them. The other girls who joined LoveMe discovered love long before Kanae. Only 4 girls were part of LoveMe now. Including Kyoko. All the junior LoveMe members respected her, but they all were saddened at her loss of the "most important emotion".

Kyoko looked at the other side of her locker to the collage of famous actors and actresses throughout time. From Charlie Chaplin to Ken Watanabe to Grace Kelly (who wouldn't want to be an actress-turned-princess?). They were her inspiration now that she had defeated Sho. They kept her bringing her 210% to every job offer she got and she related to some of them who had drastically changed their life because of acting. This was her passion now, and she could understand why Ren wouldn't eat sometimes and take care of his body. Acting was her air, her water, her food. Without acting, it was as if her heart was wrenched out of her body and thrown away. It took up all of her life. Sure, she would definitely be hired elsewhere if she was fired from LME today, but could she risk the scandal or the loss of the people she was constantly with at LME? She couldn't. And President Lory just had to give her something which he knew would break her heart.

She eyes paused on a photo of another iconic actress. Back then, actors and actresses who were in the entertainment business could only make it to the top if they could act, sing and dance. Nowadays, a pretty face could rise to the top and Kyoko hated the agencies who would hire people because of their looks. She respected talent, and she thought this lady had all three, along with the added bonus of being stunning. She was Marilyn Monroe. So yes, at first she was a pretty face, but she oozed talent in Kyoko's eyes. Marilyn Monroe was the face of her imaginary princess – at least it was once she her first Marilyn Monroe movie 'Some Like It Hot'. She then gasped as she remembered another of her movies. She had recently seen Gentlemen Prefer Blondes (with Japanese subtitles of course) and a revelation occurred. She began humming a song from the movie and turned back to Kanae.

"Diamond's are a girl's…" she stared at Kanae "BEST FRIEND!" she squealed and jumped with joy, with her LoveMe uniform in hand.

This was one of the most famous quotes to all women today. Kyoko was not materialistic; her upbringing would never allow her to be. Even if she afforded to go to world renowned branded shops and boutiques and buy whatever she wanted, she wouldn't. It just wasn't her style. She still lived in the Daruyama with the Okami-san and helped out from time to time if her schedule allowed her too. They had thought she would move out a year or two after her fame in Dark Moon, but she thought of them as a more caring and loving "parents" than the Fuwa's ever were and so she stayed with them. Her modesty and humbleness played a key role in becoming one of the most desired women in Japan. People loved her because of how she respected every single individual and wouldn't credit everything to herself. She was just a lovable person. [Katy speaking – isn't that absolutely ironic?). She then thought back to the last two words she had just said and beamed. Maybe today was going to be a good day after all!

With a confused Kanae in hand, Kyoko dragged her though the corridors of the agency that brought them together. She had her destination clear in her mind; it was the President's office. LME was her home, and home was where family was. Kanae was her non-blood related family, in fact, everyone that she cared about and treated as family weren't related to her by blood or marriage. But now, she considered family as the people who she cared about and they cared about her in return. Moko was a bit more than family, and with this revelation in tow, she paraded to her boss's office. She began humming any song that related to friends – a Beatles song, the beginning of a Spongebob song, anything. (She was introduced to the western media by Ren who turned out was a fluent English speaker and had connections globally. This caused her to respect him even more.)

Outside the doors Lory's office, Kyoko placed her hands on Kanae's shoulders and stared deeply into her eyes. Kanae was panting from the speed Kyoko had brought here over here and she placed a hand over her swell protectively. She knew what Kyoko was up to, it was quiet obvious once she heard 'friend', as best friends would say it to each other and Kyoko had never ever said it before –unless she was acting. She smiled as she thought of Kyoko's cleverness, but she knew it would be in vain. But saying the word out loud may help her.

"Moko-san, we're best friends right?" after a puzzled nod from Kanae, Kyoko opened the door to meet her fate.

The president was, obviously, wearing a unique and odd outfit. Today, he was dressed up in all black; the material was loose but opaque. A scarf covered his nose and mouth and another fabric covered the top of his head so only his eyes were shown. His hands were covered by gloves and on his feet were thin soled shoes that could be used so nobody could hear him come. Tied to his waist were a sword and a pouch probably filled with shurikens. Today, he was a ninja. It was quite noticeable as his room was filled with a plethora of bright rainbow colors and he was the only black object in it. He sat on his chair with a star shaped phone to his ear. When he saw Kyoko, his eyes squinted and in hushed tones, he ended his call.

"So, Kyoko what brings you here so quickly with Kotonami-san?" He smiled at them, but the girls of LoveMe (past and present) could only tell by the wrinkles around his eyes.

She walked up to him hauling Kanae with her and she stood right in front of his desk. With a deep sigh she began her picked out her words carefully and articulated them to him. "President, I am going to complete your LoveMe request." She looked at him with all the courage she could muster up "I love Moko-san."

The President's eyes opened wide with shock. All this time, he didn't know. Maybe that was the reason why she never made a move on any of the men he pushed on her. Especially _that_ man. But didn't she like that one singer? Or was his rejection strong enough to make her hate all men and love the other sex? He thought back to the past and the amount of men that wanted Kyoko and she pushed them aside, but then he was brought back to the present as Kanae tsked with annoyance. She stared apathetically at her President and lifted an eyebrow. An understanding came to them and Lory was relieved.

"Kyoko, I can see that you are actually happy to think you have completed this LoveMe task, but I must hurt you once more. You didn't complete it." Kyoko opened her mouth in protest but Lory lifted up his hand to stop her. "Yes, you have confessed your 'Love' to somebody you love, but you know that the love I specified in your request was not the love between best friends. And I know you are not into women. We all know that you love somebody already and if you don't tell him your feelings, I am taking you out of LME for not being able to grasp your real emotions and express them.

"And if this is your final product for the request I have for you, you are getting a zero. And I would ask you to pack your things and leave LME immediately. If you come to me with love in the form of family or friends I will reject it." He paused for dramatic effect and let everything sink into her heart.

"But if that's not your final product and you can show me something better, you have 6 more hours to complete it. Come back to me before the end of the day so I may see if you will leave LME forever or graduate from LoveMe."

* * *

This story is going to be either 1 or 2 more chapters, I have it planned out in my head and I hope you guys will like it! :D Thanks for the reviews, and if you can, please review since I dont have a beta and I'm pretty much writing because I want to :)

Thank you **Jaedeson Sierra** for your review :) I think both the spellcheck + my fingers slipping every once in a while made it the way it was. I reread this chapter over again and maybe to my eye its alright, but in actual fact it's not. So to those out there who are reading this, tell me if I'm making mistakes! :D

I promise by next chapter we'll meet THAT character that we've all been waiting for! :)


	3. His Apparently Amazing Acting Skills

Hellooo again :)

Actually, while in the midst of writing this chapter, I realized my story would be 5 chapters long, instead of 4 (that's how I pictured it in my mind). I even spent a while to organzie my thoughts and plan it out (even if that's what I'm supposed to do in the first place). Normally when I write, I just let my creativity flow and see where it goes, but I've come to realize that making a plan actually does help.

Anywhoo, this chapter is a bit shorter than my last one. If I wanted to continue, it would make my story 4 chapters, and this chapter would be super long and I wanted to get this chapter out as quick as possible. I might be busy soon (school. gaaah. It's amazing how much work they give us and it's only been about 2 and a half weeks!) but I'll try fitting some time in to write! :D

**Disclaimer:** As I have said before, and I said say it again. I. Do. Not. Own. Skip. Beat. At. All. I promise. I'll pinky swear it, but I'm absolutely positive I do not own it, nor the rights and blahh blaahh blaah. You get it right? :)

Soooo, onto Chapter 3!

* * *

[April 29, 2011]

Edited Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy! 3

* * *

3 hours later, a figure walked into the LME building. This was his second home; scratch that, his real home. His "home", where his true family lived, was thousands of miles away across an ocean, but this agency felt more like home to him than his birthplace. He swept his hair to the side and strode in with ease. He had been with LME for 11 years now, and he cherished all the time he spent as an actor. This was LME, one of the top agencies for recruiting the best talent around Japan, and to top that off, he was the face of the agency. If someone said LME, they instantly thought of his name and face. This was Tsuruga Ren, the Most Desirable Man in Japan, a title that continues to be his since 7 years ago.

"Ren?"A worried voice came from a man beside him "Are you okay?"

Ren turned and looked at his companion, a man who he trusted with all his life and knew almost everything it was to know about him. His manager, Yashiro Yukihito was a man who stayed true to his word and was an amazing organizer. He was his closest friend. It was remarkable how this man who he at first kept so many secrets from him knew almost everything it was about his personal life (well, all except one secret that only he and President Lory knew). But even if Ren put an impassive face to Yashiro, he really did care about his manager as much as Yashiro cared about him.

"No, it's alright Yukihito, I'm cool." He put on his gentlemanly smile and twisted his face away to hide his true feelings.

"Ah, the dye must not be comfortable. We'll find Jelly and get her to dye your hair back soon."

Ren almost forgot about his hair. It was blonde at the moment as he had just finished an interview and photo shoot with a magazine about his character in "A Love So Strong". His character was a foreigner who fell in love with an apparently "typical" Japanese girl. They had dyed his hair and gave him blue contacts for the photo shoot and they grilled him playing a perfect foreigner. He laughed at the irony but kept it to himself. He felt natural without his brown contacts in his eyes and dyed brunette hair in place, but at least he didn't have to put on a wig. Jelly was notified how he was a blonde American for the movie and she jumped right into taking out the brown dye in his hair.

"No, Yukihito, I think its fine, I'll keep it in for a while. Maybe won't be recognized as much and I might have a decent amount of privacy today." He didn't want to worry his manager about what he had received the other day, so they both walked in silence until they reached his room.

His room wasn't exactly one that one would deem celebrity-like. It wasn't colorful, full of his pictures and awards, or decorated. It merely had a plain colored couch, a sturdy, boring desk, a phone and an office chair. A dull painting of the seaside hung on one wall and a coat hanger loomed in the corner. It didn't seem like anybody worked in here at all, especially someone who had been in LME for 11 years. He didn't want to personalize it. In the beginning of his career, it was for fear of having to move out since he was constantly fired or not chosen for any jobs. Now, he didn't personalize it because he didn't have enough time to, along with the fact he was never really in this room much. He was mainly on set or on the road to another set. He also did not want to bother Yashiro and make him furnish his barely used room. He placed his coat on its respected place and just as he was about to sit down, Yashiro gasped.

"Ren. What. Is. This?" he said with confusion holding a white envelope with the LME seal on it. The envelope itself was open and the paper sticking out. The paper was pink with a border of hearts. From the looks of it, it was a LoveMe request form, but the envelope clearly had Ren's name on it.

Ren reached across the desk and snatched it hastily out of Yashiro's hands and then crushed it in his fist. This was the only thing that he didn't want to think about today. He had received this yesterday morning through mail – he was in Kyoto for the day for a modeling – and when he read it, all he thought was how much the President hated him for hating himself. But to THIS extent? Yes, the President was extravagant, flamboyant in all things that concerned him, but did he really have to throw his craziness to Ren? And there was no alternative too! It wasn't like Ren could just up and leave, there was only once place he could go and he wouldn't. Not yet.

"Ren. What was that? Why do I see the word "love" and "fired" on the same page? Why do you have a LoveMe request?" Yashiro was mostly patient in all things, but the envelope he just saw changed his perspective on everything Ren related. "What is going on that you aren't telling your manager and BEST FRIEND?" Yes, he pulled the Kanae card. After clearing observing the effects it had on Kyoko, he believed it would work on Ren.

"You don't have to know. It's not like the President will do it anyways." He sat down and deeply sighed.

"Well I want to know. And if you don't tell me, I'm just going to ask the President myself. You're not allowed to keep secrets from me! I have every right to know, as your manager and your friend!" he stomped his foot and waited a bit. When he saw that Ren was not responding to his request, he turned 180 degrees and angrily walked to the door.

"Wait." He looked back at Ren and saw how worried and depressed he was. "I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone. Especially not Kyoko."

Yashiro walked back speedily and sat down on the chair in front it him eagerly. "So what happened?"

"I've been assigned by President Lory to do the only thing he knows I can't do." He gazed at Yashiro, hoping that he would understand. Unfortunately, he did not. "I . . . I have . . . to confess." He then gazed downwards to hide his blush. Yashiro giggled at Ren's display of the embarrassed emotion but then, Ren looked up at him in anger "Don't laugh at this! Do you know what will happen if I DON'T confess by the end of today? He's kicking me out of LME and sending me back to my father! Do you know how much time, blood, sweat and effort I've put into my career and LME and now he's just firing me because I can't confess? What is the hell is WRONG with him? Doesn't he know that I'll break my heart if I even try to? What is up with him and love? Can't I just have a one sided love and be happy?" he collapsed his head on his desk and groaned. "I am definitely not confessing. I'd rather lose my job then lose my heart."

Yashiro smiled. Ren had now finally took off that perfect gentlemanly image and shown him his true colors. Yashiro was informed a week before about Ren's LoveMe request, but he didn't want to pester Ren about it, along with the fact that he wasn't supposed to know about the request. He was also informed today, once he reached LME, about Kyoko's LoveMe request and he grinned. How couldn't he? He was now, along with the rest of LME, part of a matchmaking group to set the two people that he loved together. But he had to play his part. He was provided acting lessons to appear shocked, annoyed and angry. This was vital in his role as his manager to still act like the manager he was supposed to be. He couldn't be the annoying matchmaking cupid; he had to be the subtle but influential matchmaking cupid.

"Ren. You are not quitting from LME. Not if I can help it." He spoke with confidence. "I am your manager and what will happen to me once you quit? I won't have a job AND I have to deal with crowds of people who wondered why you quit."

"I AM NOT QUITTING. IM GETTING FIRED!" he placed his chin on the table and looked at him.

"NOT CONFESSING AND NOT TRYING TO KEEP YOUR JOB IS QUITTING TO ME!" he screamed back at him. "And don't tell me you actually want to quit! You're in your prime! You're still the Most Desirable Man in Japan! You love acting! And you even can't confess to someone you love?"

"Do you really expect me to confess to KYOKO? She's most probably the only girl in the entire world that has completely sworn off love! Well, maybe nuns too, but that's beside the point. This is Kyoko we're talking about. She can't see love even if you threw it in her face!"

"Well, it never hurts to try! Kyoko's older, she's a mature woman! She's not 17 anymore Ren, she's an adult now. And you still can't tell her your feelings!" he pointed at him "You are a coward. I now know the real Ren who's been hiding under that fake mask and guess what?" he paused for dramatic effect, just like his acting teacher had informed him "I do not want to be associated with a coward."

Ren looked at him with cold eyes. Those words pierced his heart in a place where he thought nobody would ever reach to. "Really? You don't? I'm sorry to have taken your time Yashiro-san. Goodbye. It was nice working you."

He stormed out of the room despite Yashiro's pleas. Leaving his worries and starting afresh was something Ren was good at. He did it once, he could do it again. Maybe this time, he would live in solitary and not need companions. He could do that. Yes, the almighty Tsuruga Ren could live alone and enjoy it.

"President? Yes, it's me Yashiro. Waaahhh! I can't believe I said that to him President! Why did you make me say that to him? I feel terrible now!" he sobbed and wiped his nose. "Yes sir, he practically ran out of the room. I think he believed me; you have such amazing acting classes! Where's Kyoko? Oh, okay. Hmm? Oh, sure thing sir, I'll come to your room."

Yashiro mopped his face from the amount of tears he got from hurting Ren and breathed heavily. He already knew Ren had difficult trust issues and it was easy to lose his trust, but he didn't expect it to be that easy. Maybe it was those classes and he played his part well because he wanted to bring Ren and Kyoko together. But for now, he just had to wait and see if the President's magic would fall onto those two.

* * *

I now get why so many authors love reviews. It just makes you warm and fuzzy knowing someone out there is actually reading the stuff we write :D

**alovelyie**, thanks for the critisim! :D (no, I am not being saracastic) I have taken it and tried to act upon it. And you're right, I am lacking dialouge and I should actually express actions, although from about here on, it's mainly going to be set in the present. I was trying to set the scene a bit. :) oh, and also, I have changed Angelina Jolie to another actress. I think you might like her better :)

**yasmeany,**I KNEW YOU WOULD FIND ME. XDXDXD the "stuck in a musical nightmare" reference was very obvious, and yes I did get it from that play! You would agree to my penname right? :D And now I'll try to stop my rambling. You know how I ramble. I can get annoying. Sometimes interesting. Sometimes annoying.

And to all my reviewers out there who I haven't, **kicyslawa**, **Kyou, m4g3rul3z, Sere'sLight, Bb11, ikutoJs, vampiresam95, Emf6, llalinall**, I would like give a shoutout and to thank you for taking your own sweet precious time and reviewing :)


	4. Kyoko Cam

Hellloo again! :D

Sorry about the long-ish update! I orginally planned for this to be up at around friday/saturday, but I ended up being all sick and fevery and not to mention tests and what not ugggh. I truly dislike being sick. It just messes up your whole body and then you feel bad :( And thankfully, I won't have too much work (hopefully hopefully hopefully)! I want to finish this story by the end of next week, so I hope I can! :D And to make it up to you reading this, I have written about 1000 more words than I normally do, and I loved it. :) Writing is a passion. :D

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT AND WILL NEVER OWN SKIP BEAT. Wait. Unless I buy the rights to it I will, but that seems very unlikely. :P

Onto another chapter!

* * *

[April 29, 2011]

Here's the edited chapter 4! :)

* * *

Three hours before Ren had entered the LME building, Kyoko had just been kicked out of the President's office. She had finally said the three words that she thought she would never ever in her whole life say again, and then she got turned down. Was it her fault for trying her best? Apparently, she wasn't trying her best. Why wasn't love towards best friends enough? While lovers constantly betrayed each other, the closest of best friends would never do that! (Kyoko had never had any backstabbing close friends, so her mindset could not comprehend best friends betraying each other. It just didn't seem to fit. Whereas a backstabbing loved one was a whole different issue that happened lots of times. Kyoko could vouch for that.). President Lory wanted her to say "I Love You" to a man, one that she was close to and one that she liked to a decent degree. But could she ruin their poor hearts afterwards and tell them it was just an act to please the President and save her job? No, that was too harsh, Kyoko never used people.

Kanae was also dragged out of the President's room. In reality, she wanted to stay with the President and ask a few questions about Kyoko's LoveMe request, but Kyoko hung onto her arm like a leech. And so when Kyoko was forcibly taken out of the room, Kanae got carried out with her. Once outside, Kanae sighed. Was her part over yet? The President had said that Kanae would play a huge role in the matchmaking group, but he did not specify that Kyoko would constantly be around her! Why wasn't she around her senpai like she should be? She raised a hand to push back a lock of hair and think some more, only to realize how much weight her right arm had seemed to have gained. Kyoko was still hanging onto her like a scared cat with pleading eyes which had the ability to make anybody ane everybody follow her will. Everyone except Kanae and the President.

"MO! LET GO OF ME!" Kanae shouted and shoved Kyoko with her other arm. "I know that you need help, but I CAN'T help you! I'm not allowed to! And I'll get fired if I help you!" she looked at her with dead straight eyes, "Do you want your best friend to lose her acting career?"

Kyoko's eyes instantly filled her regret. "MOKO-SAN! I'm SORRY!" Tears formed in the corner of her eyes but she prostrated herself on the floor and keeping her head touching the ground and to hide it. "I'm sorry for being selfish! I'm not supposed to ask you! How could I, your best friend, ever think of ruining your career?"

Kyoko moved her body into a sitting position, her legs crossed. She placed her joined hands in front of her face pleading forgiveness and smiled when Kanae shrugged off her apparent annoyance at Kyoko. With a grin, Kanae held out her hand and took the ecstatic Kyoko toward a couple of couches and a table not too far away. Of course Kanae couldn't not help her, she was supposed to in some extent, but as long as Kyoko did not realize that Kanae was actually helping her, she was fine.

"Kyoko, sit down over here." Obediently, Kyoko took a seat on one of the plush pink heart shaped sofas that LME had sprawled in areas to provide comfort to the tired legs – LME was a pretty big building with 10 wide spacious floors, comfort was a must for the elite celebrities and the people around them. "I have an idea for you; take out a piece of paper and a pen."

Kyoko looked at her in confusion. Since when did she ever keep stationary on her? In the beginning of her LoveMe days she was supplied with all things necessary for helping a person who needed love, but now? Just to check if LoveMe jumpsuits still provided essential items, she gently placed a hand on side pocket and astonishingly produced a folded clear white piece of paper. Kanae handed her a pen.

"What do I do now Kanae? Do I write a curse for the President to make him get rid of this terrible request? Or should I write a will, because we all know I'm not going to survive once I'm fired out of LME?" even though her mouth spoke of supernatural and alarming ideas, her eyes showed happiness and possibly eagerness. Kanae shivered from knowing how bipolar Kyoko really was.

"No, you're just going to write down all the men that you've ever had some good relation with, past and present. They can be friends, family, and especially, if you can find one that you haven't told me about, a boyfriend. Write down each one and mark off the ones that you do not like anymore. Start from the first person I know you liked, that rock star, and keep going. Soon you'll find someone to say "I Love You" to." Kanae ordered. Kyoko looked up at her hoping that Kanae would help her more, but Kanae's decision was fixed. "I need to find my husband and see his script. You are going to stay here and write. When you find someone you like, call me."

With that, Kanae strode away with the echoing of her heels fading into silence. No one was around Kyoko; Kanae had made her stay in a desolate area in the far corner of LME on the top floor. It was not far away from the President's office, but it was far enough so that she couldn't see the doors to his room or if the doors were open or closed. This was a waiting area which nobody seem to pass by often and she was left quite alone. Kyoko looked at the paper and groaned. Her acting career ensured that she met a lot of people, and even though she knew many names and faces, it wasn't as if she remembered everybody's name. But Moko-san had said connections right? Grudgingly, she inscribed Fuwa Shotaro's name onto the empty paper and stared at his name, hoping he would just spontaneously combust due to the deepness of the glare she was giving his name. She marked off his name right away and continued onto her list of men she has a connection with.

"AH! Well, Sawara-san was the first person I wanted to meet in LME! He helps me a lot!" she jotted his name "And there's Ogata-san! And the President! The Ishibashi brothers! And Uesugi-san. And…" She continued writing down names of the opposite gender, men that she met because of LME, whether it was good or bad.

- Meanwhile -

"Sebastian, have you set it up?" the President whispered excitedly.

"Of course sir." The butler gave him a remote. "Just press the red button. And also, here's the link to _that man_. And here's the microphone. I have already informed the security that you are in charge now, and that they are to stop anybody who might ruin your plans."

"Sebastian, you are a love saver." Lory walked over the wall full of screens that had been set up in a hidden room in his office. A plush La-Z-Boy with a soothing refreshment and popcorn at the armchair was in front of the screens. Workers worked in the background hauling other sofas into the room; they had come in from another discreet door and had avoided the attention of the two in the spotlight today. Although one wasn't in the building yet, the other was close to his room.

There was no doubt about it, the President Lory had taken control of the security cameras all around LME to follow Kyoko and Ren and make sure nothing was going to spoil their day of confessing love. Half the screens would follow Ren once he reached the building, the other half of the screens would follow Kyoko. Lory had opted a ninja costume today to make him seem more of a hidden yet deadly person. For this day, he had gotten the right people on speed dial, taught others acting so that they would seem to project real emotions when they talked to the couple, informed all of LME about his plan and made them follow his every order and he also had organized a set, specific schedule so that Ren and Kyoko would meet at the designated time and confess their love for each other at the designated moment. The cameras would catch the scene, and on their wedding, as Lory was certain they would marry and have mini Kyokos and Rens, he would show them this video footage. Nothing was going to destroy this day. Nothing.

He sunk into his chair and lifted his legs up. "Let the games begin!"

- 3 Hours Later -

"WHY IS SHE SLEEPING?" the President hollered at the CCTV screen. "THIS ISNT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN SEBASTIAN! WHY IS SHE SLEEPING?" his fist pounded the table in front of him. "Why hasn't Maria gone and made her go to his room? Where is my granddaughter?"

Sebastian kept quiet. He did not know why Maria was not here, the traffic in Japan always came at random times and inconvenient moments when you didn't want it the most, but the thing he especially did not know was why Kyoko was sleeping. She was losing valuable time.

President Lory looked onto another screen and followed Ren and Yashiro going to his room. "It's about time now, Maria should be here and send Kyoko off to Ren!" he growled in frustration. If things went wrong, the whole day would be a complete mistake, and this would most probably ruin the lives of his most wanted and beloved stars. He had planned this day very carefully, and he had made sure that nobody or anything would ruin this day, except he forgot to account for traffic. "I swear, if Maria does not get here on time, I'm going to close off the roads in front of LME and make it so that only LME employees are allowed to travel on it!"

"Ah! Sir! There she is coming in!" Sebastian pointed out a figure moving on the screen of one of the TVs and they recognized it as Maria, the President's granddaughter.

"Good, everything's going according… wait a second," Lory pointed at another TV to the left, "Ren and Yashiro are only in the beginning of their argument. Oh no. There's more to come. We have spare time. This is not good. They won't meet each other at the right time, and everything will just be messed up!" He crossed his arms in contemplation. "Acting also means improv and creativity. Spare time is bad. Sebastian, we're going off the schedule. Hand me the phone and call Maria."

* * *

"Onee-san? Oneeee-san?" a gentle shove on the shoulder and Kyoko blinked her eyes open and quickly shut them from the instant glare of bright fluorescent lights. "Are you okay?"

"Maria-chan?" Kyoko was confused, what was Maria doing waking her up? What happened to her and why was she sleeping? "What's going on?"

"I thought you could answer that for me. I'm on the way to grandfather's room, he asked me to help him with something, and I saw you here." She smiled brilliantly and looked at her beloved 'sister'. In 5 years, Maria had turned into blossoming teenager and was already a well-dressed, polite, sweet young lady and anyone could tell that in the coming years she would become a gorgeous woman. To the public crowd, she was a mature young adult although Kyoko was one of the few privileged people to know her slightly arrogant, greedy, spoilt and childish behavior. Maria's true self. In a way, she was very much like Ren, but she had gotten over him and was now crushing on an older teenaged actor by the name of Uesugi Hio, and it was evident (except to Maria) that he had feelings for her too. Today, she had an encounter with said person and had spent the day giggling and keeping him company, thus the reason why she was late coming to help her onee-san figure out love. "What's that you've got in your hand Kyoko?"

Kyoko looked down to her right hand that held a piece of paper and it all came back to her. The men, the relations, the hate and like situations. Many of the names on there were just left empty without any marks, while a few dominant scribbles made it nearly impossible to read the name that had marked out by Kyoko. "Oh, it's a list of men that I'm apparently in love with, but they're just men that I know really. I fell asleep from too much stress" she grinned "But the thing is, most of men are like the President, some directors, some colleagues, some LME workers. There's no 'love' in my relation with them, unless you count me caring about their well-being love." She looked up at her "Can that be love?"

Maria shook her and winced slightly at the high frequency sound wave she got in her ear. In her ear was a spy-like headphone and microphone that was invisible to everyone that was around her. Her grandfather had just told her to hurry up. "I don't think that is. Onee-san, have you had lunch yet? It's already three in the afternoon, and it seems like you've been sleeping for a while and I don't want you to get sick." and hand went to Kyoko's shoulder to give emphasis on her compassion.

The older lady stood up in shock. It was already three o'clock? She only had three hours left of her LoveMe job! "Oh my goodness! It's that late already? Oh well, but I don't need food, I just need to finish this list and cross off the unnecessary people on it. Then I'll get something to chew on. I've got some gum, that'll last for a while." She went back to sit down, but Maria roughly grabbed both her shoulder and stood her back up, pointing her to the direction of the elevator.

"You used to tell me that actors and celebrities that don't take care of their body shouldn't even be allowed to be famous! You'll set a bad example to your fans and to the public! Even fairies eat when they're hungry! And princesses are always on time to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner!" At the words of innocent supernatural beings and royalty, Kyoko's mind picked up and she enthusiastically straightened herself up to go downstairs to the restaurant and eat something fulfilling.

A couple of steps towards the elevators, Kyoko whipped her head around and looked at Maria. "Don't you want something to eat too? I'll treat you!"

"No thanks, onee-san. I had lunch already with Uesugi-san." A wink followed. "You need to go and eat now, you're losing a lot of precious time!" the doors of the elevator opened and Kyoko walked to the back. A crowd of LME employees carrying a large box the size of a coffin suddenly filled the elevator and Kyoko was instantly hidden in the crowd. The doors closed and Maria glanced up at a camera. "Should I come to your room now? I'll call the others too unless you've already called them. Oh, alright then. Wait, WHAT? NOW? Oh my gosh! I'll be there right away granddad! Ask Sebastian to make more popcorn!" she zipped to his room.

* * *

Ren was stuck inside his shell again. How could Yashiro, the one man that knew almost everything it was to know about Japan's Most Desirable Man, hurt him so much? He thought that his heart was guarded and that nobody could ever stab a knife into it again. Why were the closest people the ones that were able wrench your heart out as if it was just a mere un-living object? Ren was not a coward, and friends don't call each other that in that the tone of voice Yashiro used. Why hadn't Ren seen how Yashiro never really liked him, and only needed Ren to earn a living? There was no true friendship. Love was overrated and not achievable in the real world. Everything was fake, and acting intensified how much the human society lived on fake ideals. The only people Ren could trust to do a good job was himself. He could do very well by himself. Feelings did not need to be out in the open; they always needed to be locked up and hidden in the farthest corner of one's heart.

The elevators on the 8th floor opened and Ren stepped inside, pulling his hat farther down and wrapping his knee-length black trench coat closer to his body. His hat covered most of his face and hair and his coat hid his figure. He was using an all-black attire and hoped that nobody would recognize him, as he was trying to sneak out of the building unnoticed. But nobody in the elevator seemed be to acknowledging who he was; they most probably didn't care. The occupants of the elevator he was in were all tall, muscled LME laborers helping each other carry a huge box and they filled the whole room. None of them looked at him or at each other; they all had stern expressionless faces and one could not tell what they were thinking about. The elevators opened on the 6th floor, and one worker gave a quiet nod to Ren as they all exited the elevator. Ren tipped his hat, noting that he had been found out. He turned to check for any other occupants, wondering if he could hide in his disguise for a while longer but he then stopped dead in his tracks.

Kyoko was in the elevator too.

She was the last person he wanted to meet today, especially at this time. And strangely enough, she hadn't seen him yet. She was gazing at a piece of paper she was holding up busy reading it. As long as she didn't see Ren, he would escape as quickly as possible out of the elevator. As he was about to fly out of the elevator with the LME workers, the doors slammed shut, leaving him in there with her. It was amazing how her observational skills today were near to nothing. She was utterly absorbed in a sheet of paper with scribbles all around. He just stood in the background hoping to not catch her attention in any way and get out as soon as possible. He feared moving towards the floor buttons would make Kyoko realize there was another being in the elevator, so he prayed that somebody would call the elevator and he would slip out stealthily without catching her eye. Hopefully, if she did notice him, she would think he was somebody else with his blonde hair in blue eyes.

Kyoko gazed at her paper in fear. The names on here were ones that she was used to and would easily call by first name, but would that be considered love? She nibbled her bottom lip and considered the possibility, even though love seemed impossible and also unacceptable. Would she go this far and "confess" to somebody to save her job? With only 3 hours left in the LoveMe section, her answer was still in the gray area. Maybe she could, but no! She couldn't! In the midst of her consideration, she felt a lurch in her stomach and her feet. The elevator swayed and then abruptly came to a stop. Panic filled her eyes, no, this could not be happening. Claustrophobia and terror encased her body and her eyes darted around the elevator in search of hope. Another lone figure stood in the farthest corner from her wearing all black, looking at the floor, and had white knuckles gripping the railing. His face was covered by his hat, but she did not care about his presence. She was stuck in the elevator! She then thought of the precious time that was slowly ticking away, ticking away towards the end of her career, and she whimpered sounds of fear.

That caught the attention of the other occupant. His head slowly turned to face her and as they caught each other's eyes, for a second her heart stopped. It was Ren.

* * *

"Mo! This is torture President!"

"No it's not, shut up and enjoy the show!" Lory retorted and smiled "If I didn't improvise, this situation would be a sooo much more boring!"

"Pass the popcorn please!" Hioraki said, and Maria handed him the oversized bowl of popcorn. There were plenty distributed around the room, but he had finished his. "If I do say so myself, you are a genius, Lory. And I think I might steal this scene for a movie."

"You don't think he'll hate me forever will you?" Yashiro said, snatching yet another tissue and wiping his nose. A former LoveMe member patted him on the back. The LoveMe girls all smiled and encouraged the poor man who had to act against his nature, they could all relate to him to some extent.

"Toughen up! Aren't you supposed to be a man?" Chirori taunted.

"Don't be so mean to him Amamiya-san!" Jelly replied and snuggled closer to the President.

"Wait you guys, I thought we were watching a movie together! What's this all about?" Hikaru complained, everyone knew he liked Kyoko and this was going to be heartbreaking for him to watch.

"Okay everybody, quiet down, the show is finally starting." The whole room was filled with people who knew and cared for the (hopefully) soon-to-be-couple and they shut their mouths and watched in peace.

They just had to wait for the chemistry between these two people to spark.

* * *

I hope that chapter was good :) I have my next chapter (and last) planned out and alsooo, I've decided to do a epilogue! :D Fun fun! I'm so excited! I shall make a plan for it soon and have it out not too long after the last chapter. I hope I didnt have too many mistakes, I didn't really read this over and just kept writing on and on. Tell me if you see any mistakes or something you don't like! :D

Also, this has been confusing me, someone said that the next Skip Beat chapter will be out in late october or something. Do any of you know when that is? OHOH! And what's the name of that cafe/restaurant in LME? (forgetfullness is NOT one of my virtues) Thanks of bunch people!

I don't think I have said this yet, but I want to thank all of you reading, putting my story on alerts/favorites, and reviewing. It makes me do a little dance inside my head knowing that my writing is being appreciated to some degree. You guys out there are awesome people! :D I personally do enjoy reviews (whether its you telling my I need to improve or you like my story) and if you want to take some time to do so, it will be greatly appreciated! I had fun writing this chapter, I hope you had fun reading it!


	5. The Confession

HIIII EVERYBODY! ^_^

I am super super super annoyed at myself for not actually writing this chapter sooner. You guys don't even know how much I scolded myself for not writing. I got a mild version of writer's block, and that was on top of all of the work that I got. Along witht that, I spent about 5 afternoons afterschool just reading. No joke. I read a 400 paged book in 3 days (not my record btw) and I haven't finished a book like that in so long, I was super excited about reading that I forgot about writing. :D Which isn't awesome. But yes, here it is you guys, the LAST CHAPTER to this story!

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT. _ I WONT EVEN OWN SKIP BEAT. I CAN FANTASIZE AND WRITE ABOUT IT, BUT I WILL CLEARLY SAY IT ONCE AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT. This is fanfiction, thus it is a work of fans :)

Onto the last chapter!

* * *

[April 29, 2011]

So this is the last chapter of The Envelope, edited and complete (hopefully a really good edit, but if you see mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out!). I WILL be having an epilogue. I'm halfway through it, so I hope I get it done soon!

* * *

Both of their hearts skipped a beat and oddly enough, Kyoko was the first to recover. Even if Ren was the one who was capable in love and could withstand his love for her for so long, he was in shambles knowing that right now, Kyoko would be the last person he saw right before he left. Not only that, but he was exposed to her as Kuon would be, not the brunette Tsuruga Ren, but he was dressed as his real self. It was as if fate was trying to push them into the corner together and make them acknowledge their feelings for each other. But no, he was going to try as hard as he could to keep the facade in. He wouldn't break his own heart. But could he tell her? Nobody could toil with fate's hands, but what if this was set up? He shook his head to send away the bad thoughts he was having of Yashiro. He had known Yashiro for a very long time, and Yashiro couldn't FAKE that. He couldn't even fake anything, and he most certainly couldn't fake feelings as strong as that. This was real. Fate was finally shoving them together.

While Ren was still in surprise, Kyoko realized how unsettling her situation was right now. She was stuck in an elevator. She was stuck in it with Ren. And she had three hours left before she was fired from LoveMe. What did it matter? It wasn't like she was never alone with him before! She's slept in his apartment, rode shotgun in his car, and had dinner with just him. This shouldn't cause her too much panic. Why did HE have to be here now? He would completely disapprove of her and how she wasn't able to say three petty words to a random stranger and make it seem like the human emotion the President wanted her to have. The rejection of her being an actress would finally come and her pride would be squashed back down to where it was when she was a slave to Sho. Her senpai's advice was the law she abided. If he said she was idiotic and worthless for not doing this simple task, it would be all her efforts thrown into the deepest abysses of the ocean.

But first, her claustrophobic panic kicked in and she rushed to the press the call button. After several punches and pushes of that red button with a phone symbol, no answer replied. Her legs gave away and she was on the floor. She slammed her fists against the ground and screamed. But stopped mid yell when she realized how childish and immature she must have looked bawling and rolling on the floor. Her head timidly turned to her coworker and she saw that he was in a slightly similar position. He had his back bent with his face turned towards the back wall away from her vision, his elbows leaned against the wall, and his white knuckled fists continuously and slowly pounding against it.

He paused his rampage as the thin blonde hairs on the back of his next felt her scrutinizing him, analyzing his odd behavior. He groaned to himself, he had just ruined the perfect image Kyoko had of him. _But_, his inner mind thought_, who cares? _It's not like as if she would be seeing him anymore, after this minor setback to his plans, he would be gone from the sight of anyone who knew him as Tsuruga Ren or Kuon Hizuri. Maybe England would be his next stop? In his brain, all he thought about was the fact that in this moment, he didn't really have to be the god-like Ren anymore. He could just be his plain self, profess his feelings and completely confuse Kyoko and then just leave. He could be the true person he actually was. The imperfect man he actually was. Then his conscience overruled him, and he sucked in his cowardice that even Yashiro acknowledged and placed the regal mask he always kept on.

"Ren? Is that really you? Are you okay?" her shy voice gently called out, questioning if she could ever mistake her senpai for a blonde foreigner having a fit behind her. But it was Ren right? She then thought about how weird her day was becoming.

"Yes," he turned to face her and slumped down to her level "it's me. I'll be fine. Are you alright?"

"I can manage. Why are you Adam again?" He was now sitting down beside her with his lengthy legs sprawled out in front of him and both arms each side of his body. Kyoko was to the right of him, hugging her knees to her chest, making her body space as small as possible. They contrasted each other. They were close to each other now, close enough so that she could feel his body warmth radiating off of his skin, but they did not touch each other. No, they wouldn't dare touch each other.

_No, I'm Corn, your supposed "fairy prince", not Adam, a random character in a romance movie._ "There was a magazine article about Adam, and they wanted me on their cover." He cursed the timing of the photo shoot. His past self was urging the old him to come out and he did not want that to happen. His weakness wouldn't allow it but the fates really were trying to make him confess both who he really was and also his love for her. _Most probably Lory has something to do with this… _"Is there any maintenance that can come and help us?" _Yes, keep cool and calm Ren. Cool and calm._

"When I tried, nobody picked up. Maybe it's broken too?" She looked at the lights above her "But the electricity is working just fine. I wonder what happened. "

He stood up and pressed the call button "Hello? Anybody there? We're kinda stuck in an elevator over here, and it wouldn't hurt to help us out?" There was no reply. "Hello?" He punched it one more time, in hope that there would be a way out of this confinement. "Please, is there anyone at all over there?" He turned to the black orb that was security camera behind him. "Hey! Security!" he waved his hands above his head frantically. "You can see me right? Help us out over here! Oh, wait, why's the red light not on? Damn, the freaking camera isn't even on. What type of camera in a celebrity filled agency is this?" He huffed and sat back down next to Kyoko, in the same contrasting position, at the same proximity to each other.

Kyoko looked at him in confusion. What was the big problem? If anything, she should be the one that should be freaking out; she only had less than 3 hours left of LoveMe. "Are you okay Ren? Do you have an important casting to attend?" _Funny, _she thought, _normally I'd be the one freaked out. Have the tables turned?_

"No it's just…" _Quick! Think of something fast! _"… I'm partly claustrophobic."

* * *

She just stared at him with knowing eyes. "Oh really? Why don't you tell me why you're really scared?"

"Wow, I didn't expect Ren to just LIE straight out to Kyoko." A fistful of popcorn was shoved in Yashiro's mouth. "She does know him the best!"

"Guys, Ren's in panic mode right now, he has to think of something plausible, though frankly, I think his mind is just not working." Maria explained

"Mo! C'mon you two, we didn't plan this out for nothing! Get to the confessing! I don't wanna sit here all day long!" she then turned to her husband "Sweetie, can you go get me some ice cream?"

Ogata looked at her through the corner of his eyes, "Umm, darling. Can we wait a big longer? Maybe they'll confess soon." He said timidly, he did not want the wrath of his wife on him as he was watching something that could be potential movie magic.

"Go ask a butler Kotonami-san. As for everybody else, we're all staying here. Haven't you seen those elevator scenes in movies where people start falling in love? This will happen to them. It will. I'm positive about it! I am not the head of a love filled industry for nothing!" President Lory looked back to the screen. After a long pause and glare at the screen he began again "But, maybe it'll take some time. We do have Kyoko and Ren as our subjects of love here."

"Why don't they just say it to each other? Sheesh! President, did you cancel my meetings today? 'Cause I feel as though I should be somewhere else." Chiori asked.

"Of course darling would do that! He's cleared all of your schedules for today. We shall just sit and relax!" Jelly announced

"But don't you think –" Chiori began

"EVERYBODY! THERE'S MOVEMENT!" The President screamed. "Sebastian, bring the next round of drinks, something inside me tells me it's time." They all looked at him oddly.

"It's time for the confession."

* * *

There had been little interaction with them in the enclosed walls. Kyoko was unresponsive and Ren was just quiet. They talked to each other about the new roles they had accepted, how their weekends had been but they did not tell each other of their envelopes. Neither could they imagine the embarrassment and the shame of the other finding about their LoveMe request. Neither of them wanted to tell each other how bad their day was going, it would mean breaking an iron caged heart that never be fixed and telling a secret that's only known by a handful of people (for Ren) or completely losing the rejecting of a senpai's help, admitting she hadn't gained _that_ emotion over the span of 5 years, and how she was actually a very weak person (for Kyoko). Everything was going awkward and both of them would have stayed in silence until Ren noticed a piece of paper in Kyoko's hand that had Sho's name on it.

"Kyoko," he spoke softly with venom in his speech "why are there names of crazy people on that piece of paper?" he glared at her and she couldn't resist his evil aura emitting from him. _I thought I was the only one that was able to do that!_ Kyoko thought.

"Are there other names on that paper?" he stuck his hand out and it seemed as though it was demanding rather than asking for that sheet of names.

She gulped. "It's nothing really. Ren, don't sweat about it; he's completely stopped stalking me, you know that." Her frame edged away from him but her eyes were trapped to his. His eyes, along with his outstretched hand, was coaxing her for that paper that she didn't seem to care about but in actual fact, care too much about.

With a heavy heart, she took the crumpled up piece of illegible paper, pounded it into a ball in hopes that he wouldn't be able to read it and then handed it to him. She then turned away to hide her blush. Ren gazed at her then back at the ball of paper she had just crunched up. He uncurled it out to read and look at the list of names. They were all people that he knew and some that he didn't. Almost all of them were in the entertainment business, whether it be acting or music. Many names had lines through them or, in Sho's and Reino's case, a huge big scribble to mark them off but still clear enough to read, or an "X" in them. Some had a check mark on them. Ren noticed that they were all names of men. He read over the list and then the questioning began.

"Kyoko, what are you writing? Why do you have a list of so many men? Are these men that you have worked with? Wait, I don't think you've worked with the Ishibashi brothers have you?" he ignored her silence then began again "What's going on Kyoko? What is this list for?"

She curled up into a tighter ball to hide her face and the secret she had kept for so long. She wasn't Bo anymore because of her packed schedule, but she wasn't going to tell him she ever was. But why was he asking her plain out what the list was for? Why did he have to be so observant? She cringed at the thought of lying at him and what would happen if Ren find out and also that fake gentlemanly smile of his that would slice her into pieces for the truth. She then slightly uncurled herself and spoke inaudibly "It's just this LoveMe request I have to do. It's nothing big. I'll finish it soon, don't worry. I don't need any help. I'm not a newbie at LoveMe and the President's odd request anymore."

He froze when he heard the words "LoveMe request". Even if she spoke the words softly, he could still hear them and his ears picked up even more once he realized what had happened. They both had gotten the same LoveMe request. _Oh the President will be in hell once I get out of this elevator._ The President had forced him to confess to Kyoko, and because he hadn't, he sent a LoveMe request to Kyoko making her confess to him, only she didn't love him. She didn't have the emotion of love, even if her acting in "A Love So Strong" looked genuine, she had spent days perfecting each scene to make it look real. Ren could vouch for that, as she had asked him for help and he gladly accepted, keeping his desires down as they would act their characters and she would touch him. Most probably the list was supposed to help her organize the men in her life and see who she could fake confess to and people she would never in a million years say it too. Some of the ticks represented her likeness towards them, though the owner of the Daruyama, the director Ogata or the President Lory didn't seem like likely candidates for her fake confession. Then he looked down again and gasped.

Why wasn't his name on it?

Wasn't he a man she knew? A man she, to some extent of course, "liked"? They called each other by first names! She's slept in his apartment (a fact that Ren still could not understand. How could she accept to sleep in a bachelor's hous?). Didn't he take care of her, and she of him? He's helped her in every situation that he could and would probe her when she looked sad to be the ears that would listen to her problems! He was even the shoulder she had cried on when she finally told him about how she was an accident and that her mother had never wanted children, left Kyoko at an inn, and never looked back. He remembered how devastated she was when he got into a car accident during the crazy car scene in Dark Moon, and how she visited the hospital every time she her schedule allowed and brought him her home cooked meals because he wouldn't eat the hospital's food. Before she even knew him that well, she cared for him when he was sick! She came over to his house constantly to make him food because she CARED about him! So why wasn't his name on the list? Wasn't he important to her? Even if it was only as a senpai, he was important, right? But first thing first, she had to tell him about her LoveMe request and see if they could move away from it and help both of them. If not, the next set of interrogation would commence.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and spun her around to face him. Her wide eyes looked at him knowingly and Kyoko knew he could tell the problem was bigger than he actually let on. How could he know all the tiny things about her without her even telling? Was she that readable? "Kyoko, I need you to tell me what was in that LoveMe request. You look horrible, what was the request and why do you look so sad and angered at the same time? As a senpai, let me help you."

His eyes showed kindness but she turned away from them. She couldn't tell him what it was really about, could she? _No Kyoko! Stop it! You can't tell him! And he can't help you! You don't want him fired right? _"I had to write down the list of men that I liked and I hated. See, it's not that big right? I think the President wants me to acknowledge I can have feelings towards the opposite gender, even if it's not the passionate love that he wants." _Phew, that seems reasonable! Ren will buy it!_

He scanned the paper one more time, just to see if his first assumption of his name not on the list was wrong. Hmm. He was right the first time around. His grip on her shoulder tightened and with the other hand he placed it under her chin and turned her head to look at him in the eye. She looked like him with her innocent eyes. "Kyoko, do you hate me?" she shook her head, Ren grip still on her face. "Kyoko, do you like me?" the scarlet blush crept back onto her cheeks and when she tried to hide her face, his grip on her chin tightened and she would stare back at him. "Well then, why isn't my name on the list? If you don't hate me or like me, what category do I fall under?"

Her mind was blank. "Umm… Well Ren… Ughhh, I think…. Ummm…" she paused and tried to speak a coherent sentence, but her mind was in jumbles. "I think Ren… I um… well… ughh… it's like…" then she stoped herself as a full sentence formed in her brain. "Ren. I don't know why you are not on the list" she exhaled loudly through her mouth as her brain tried to form another coherent thought. She doesn't know why she is completely flustered about this simple question. What was wrong with her mind? "I don't hate you, I'm positive about that, though before I met you and when I first knew you, I did. I know I have some feelings for you, but they don't fall under the "like" category."

She continued on but Ren's heart skips another beat. A light bulb switched in his mind. When she said she had feelings for him and couldn't understand them, his heart and mind received information he had never figured out about in all the years that he's known her. She actually does like him back. But can't recognize or understand the feelings she has of him. Her love for Fuwa Sho had been an obsession, nothing like the love she had for Corn and now, since he finally figured it out, for Tsuruga Ren. His mind gave up and he let his heart decide his next moves. For he knew his heart was the one thing that could help her now and could also help him.

With that, his heart decided to unleash the Emperor of the Night.

"So I think you're in the friend and senpai category. Maybe a best friend too. Moko-san would be mad." She had continued and stopped to look at him clearly. Something was different with his face. Tsuruga Ren looked determined for some reason. He looked happy. He looked natural. Nothing seemed to be fake and she was again flustered as to why he was like this.

Poor Kyoko. She didn't realize that it was the face of Ren's new creation of the Emperor of the Night mixed in with his real feelings and Kuon's passion she was encountering. Ren slowly took off his hand under her chin and gently pushed back her black silky shoulder length hair behind her ear. After her dye had come out, she kept her hair natural and thus, she was the Kyoko he knew when he was her "Corn". He grazed her cheek and the top of her ear, and finished by rubbing the ends of her hair together. He never expected her hair to be so smooth and glossy. While he was doing this, his eyes captured hers in a game he played best at and she could only follow. His gaze was deep with adoring emotions filled inside, daring to escape at rocket speed but only slowed down because he has to let her know she actually does love him. _Isn't that funny? I find out somebody loves me before they realize that they actually love me! _He gripped her hair a bit tighter.

"Kyoko, what do you really think of me?" his spoke huskily.

She shivered when he stroked her cheek and ear. Her scarlet blush turned dark crimson and she didn't really understand why. Didn't she just explain to him how he was part of the friend/senpai category right now? What was he doing? _Though, _she admits, _I don't know what, but it feels kinda good inside._ His touch felt oddly comforting, and she didn't know why. It felt different compared to the amount of men she had to touch, hug or even kiss. Ren's touch at this moment in a vacant elevator felt good. He placed his hand back on her face and gently stroked her cheek feeling its smoothness. The skin area he touched was on fire. A thousand emotions ran from her face to all parts of her body trying to explain what she felt when he just lightly touched her. His gaze on her gave the biggest effect and paralyzed her body. His eyes were filled with such_ emotion_, emotion that nobody could portray while acting, emotions so deep, the lowest sea floor couldn't reach it, emotions so real, everything started to become dream-like, there was so much passion in his eyes, and it frightened her. But why did it make her body freeze up at her skin hot? Was his acting that amazing it could freeze her?

_Oh stop it! _Her good conscious squealed. _You're deliberately doing this to her Grudge! She has the right to know! His intentions are good!_

_Of course they're good, just like the Fuwa Sho, we all thought he had good intentions_, nods from other Grudges _we're not letting—UFF! WAIT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOOD! OWWWIE! STOP HITTING ME! MERCY! MERCY! AHHHH! ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! Owwie, that hurts you know! Alright, we'll tell her. Here's the key._

_Don't make me take hit you again! You know, after five years of seeing his love and devotion for her, I feel sorry for this man who actually put up will all that you've put both of them through. And look at him now! He's trying to get her! We are not going to stop them and we're going to let them fall in love! Oh, and you're not telling her, _her good angels replied,_ we're letting her heart finally tell her brain._

And with that, her good conscious and angels unlocked the key to her heart that the grudges had helped Kyoko do five years ago. Out zoomed the emotion the she had dearly locked up and was most wanted by President Lory . And with it came a hidden piece of information that her brain had never recognized and hadn't been able to accept without the emotion of love. Something her heart had realized long before but her brain could not, and would not, digest.

The fact that Kyoko Mogami loved Tsuruga Ren.

Kyoko at long last realized what her heart had been trying to hide from her for so long. She finally realized why Ren's name wasn't on the list. It wasn't because she didn't like him or that she hated him, it was because the relationship her heart had with his was to a higher degree than to any another man she had known in her lifetime. Her grudges also didn't want her to find out that she actually fell in love again, so it had kept his name off the list and made her not realize his name was not on it. Her logic at last realized why being around him was comfortable. That staying at his apartment just the two of them was enjoyable, and the small things that hid did for her made her feel good. She finally understood why he had so desperately wanted her to call him "Ren" instead of "Tsuruga-san", it was to show her how close they had become over the years and those were the names that would allow them to be more comfortable around each other. She realized why she was a mother to him at times, and how it was okay for her to act like that around him!

She felt it in her heart, and recognized it in her brain, and Ren saw it in her eyes. She was madly in love with him, but it was a secret she had kept buried inside the deepest caverns of her heart. He saw his undying love for her reciprocate back to him and he smiled the biggest, most authentic gentlemanly smile that no person in Japan had ever seen before.

They begin to laugh and hold their stomachs. Right now, it was the moment of complete joy. Kyoko laughed at how stupid she had been these past few years, how the infinite signs that were strategically placed to show her Ren love her failed to go unnoticed to her brain and stayed conscious in her heart. She laughed at how she never realized why Japan's Most Desirable Man stayed around HER, a lowly newbie at LME's LoveMe, while her brain made up stories about him caring about every kouhai, but her brain wouldn't allow her to comprehend why he wasn't always there for Moko-san or Amamiya-san, but he was always there for her.

"Ren, I've been so stupid, I'm shocked at how idiotic I've been!" she gasped, in between laughter.

The laughter stopped as he closed the short distance between them and wrapped his arms delicately around her petite body, finally allowing him to give in to some of his emotions. At first, the grudges kicked in and made her stiffen in his embrace, but slowly, her body relaxed to his and she hugged him back and relished the warm feel of his body. Their bodies melted together, and they both realized how much like a fitted puzzle piece they were together when they embraced. His tall lanky frame and her small cute one somehow fit and it felt good being together.

The sat in that position for a while until he moved his head off her shoulder and placed it on her forehead. He stared into her lovesick eyes, while his showed exactly the same emotion. He grinned and enjoyed the feeling of her skin.

"Kyoko, I love you. I've loved you for so long, you can't even imagine. I love all your little quirks and how you always care about everyone. I love how you give you 110% at everything, and how beautiful you are. I love you when you call me Ren and when you call me to say goodnight. I love you and how I can feel your love through your cooking. I love how you make me feel like I have to be a better person than I really am. I love how you can accept me for being me. I'll love you for eternity. Kyoko, I love you so much, my heart aches." He whispered to her, his breath tickling her skin although it felt good.

Her blush escalated to a point where her cheeks were finally beet red. "Ren, I love you. I'm sorry I never realized how much you loved me, and I'm sorry that my heart wouldn't tell me that I loved you. My heart tells me that I know that I'll love you forever and ever to come, but my brain can't process that right now. Ren, I'm truly and utterly and completely in love with you and I feel ashamed for not realizing it earlier. Gah! It feels weird on my tongue to say it."

With that, he cupped her check and placed his lips on hers. Yes, she had her fair share of kisses through her careers, some of them with him, but she never felt a true kiss with somebody that she LOVED. This was her first true kiss, a kiss filled with ten times the emotion his eyes had earlier shown her. A kiss to seal the promise they had just made to each other. A kiss to convey their emotions in ways that spoken language could not grasp. A kiss for both their hungry hearts that had been waiting for sensation of love on each other's lips. His lips also felt like the missing puzzle piece and she delighted in the fact that they were made for each other. They were meant for each other. They were soulmates.

* * *

"WOOOOOOOT!" the group cheered cried out from inside the President's room.

"Mo, I had my doubts on you, but oh my god! You did it!" Kanae gasped as she placed a hand over her stomach and the other grasped the President's arm.

"Never fear, I truly do have cupid's arrow in my hand. They needed it stabbed into their hearts a long time ago, but finally! It's finally happened!" he squealed and the straightened himself. "Uh-hum! Everybody, I please like to grab you attention for a moment." The others all looked at him "I would like to say congratulations to all of you who have participated in the _Let's Hook Ren and Kyoko_ Scheme. Would you please raise your glass for a toast to their everlasting love and to the brilliance of our plan! Tonight, we shall celebrate with them!"

They all paused and looked at him and he cleared his voice once again. "Yes, elevator management? Yes, once you see me on the ground floor, I would like you to bring elevator seven down. Yes, tell them they'll be fine. Mhmm." He turned back to the crowd of matchmakers "Who wants to go down and congratulate them now?" An ecstatic shout rang out and they all stampeded out of his room to the nearest elevator.

* * *

"ACHOOOOOO!" Ren and Kyoko sneezed together and sniffed. They looked at each other's eye and began their next series of laughter.

"Um excuse me? Ma'am? Or sir? Is there anybody in the elevator?" a voice rang out from the apparently "broken" call button.

Wide-eyed, Ren rushed up to it and pressed the red button. "Yes! There's two people in here! Can you take us down? What took you so long?"

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, but we lost the keys to the maintenance room and had to find an off duty worker who is currently on vacation and ask him to give us the keys. You're elevator should resume back on its track shortly. Sorry for the inconvenience." The voice stopped and moments later, a lurch was felt in both their stomachs.

Ren helped Kyoko back to her feet and draped an arm around her waist. She looked up into his eyes and smiled up to him. Once they had admitted their mutual feelings for each other, it didn't seem too big to show off their love towards each other.

"Ren, I must say, you look really good blonde. I never expected it on you, but the blue contacts you put in and the blonde dye of your hair looks so natural! It's soo pretty!" she reached up and ran her hands through his hair.

A twinkle appeared in his eye. "What if I told you it's real, and that this isn't any of Jelly's doing? You know my real name isn't Ren."

She grinned at him "Yeah yeah, of course it's real! You know what, that orangey brown hair I used to have, it's real too. This black is dyed." She winked at him.

He grabbed both of her shoulder and spun her around to face him. "What if I told you I used to know a little girl who used to sit by a river in Kyoto with her fairy prince she called after a yellow vegetable and talk about the rocks that looked like hamburgers and how her mother wanted her to have perfect grades all the time. She used to call me a fairy prince." Recognition was shown in her eyes "Oh, and better yet, imagine if actually, the 'fairy king's' father was actually an actor she also called father too once she was grown up and had to take care of when he visited Japan."

Her eyes grew wider. This was a confession she was not expecting "Ren, you're Kuon Hizuri? Wait… You're Cor—"

The elevator doors opened and the intimacy was ruined as a hoard of their close friends came in and swept both of them away from each other and out of the elevator. Out of nowhere, confetti of red, pink and white starts falling and showered them all in valentine colors, even if it was nowhere near February. The new couple blushed as they find out they had actually been set up, and they had been watched the whole time. A round of congratulations come from each of their friends, the President, Kanae, Yashiro, Ogata, Maria, Sawara, Chiori, the Ishibashi brothers, Jelly, and the LoveMe members. They were all in a joyous mood and smiles and giggles are heard everywhere on the ground floor of the LME entertainment agency. The area around the elevators had been closed off and they all could enjoy their moment of excitement in peace without any paparazzi. Ren was patted on the back and was told how he is finally a man, and Kyoko received hugs telling her she finally graduated from LoveMe with flying colors. Everything is going according to plan.

As Kyoko looked back at Ren with eyes full of love, not only of him, but towards his younger self that she had fallen in love with when she was young. Her eyes are full on understanding and her heart only widen it's capacity to love another human being. He was Corn, he was Ren, he was Kuon. He was all three but he was one. He was the one that she loved and nothing could change that. She mouthed a confession to him and he looked at her oddly. _Did she just say that she was Bo?_

Meanwhile, President Lory slowly stepped out of the circle of happiness and spoke into his microphone he had on. "Boss, it's done. I hope you got the webcam of it. I'm going to leave you now, bye!" he ran back to them shouting quotes of love and grabbing anyone in his path into a bear hug.

* * *

Kuu Hizuri sits on his office chair with his mouth dangling wide open. His son, his rebel secretive son, finally told who is was to his other son? The woman who he knew was the perfect companion to him? Kuu had expected his Kuon to admit his undying love towards her, but to admit who his father was and just laugh it off? The President Lory had rigged the security cameras so that Kuu could watch it live on his computer. Lory had also recorded it and would play it on their wedding and show them how much he really did know about their lives. A playful grin appeared on his lips and he looked down onto his desk at the two objects that lay beside his keyboard.

There were two pieces of paper with Kuu's handwriting. The paper was bordered with hearts and arrows, and the envelope to it said LME. Truly, President Lory was not the mastermind to everything, Kuu Hizuri was the true and official matchmaker who had come up with this plan and had forced Lory to make it happen.

"Julie! Juulie!" he called to his wife.

"What Kuu?" she screamed from another room.

"You're going to be a grandma soon! Come here! Your son found the perfect wife! My other son!"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed my story! :D I enjoyed this experience writing it. It's currently almost midnight my time and I've just been wriring nonstop for the past hour, and this whole fanfiction was fun to write. :) It truly was. I wonder why some people hate writing and literature sometimes, because I know that I hate word limits and I love books and manga. :)

If you guys see any mistake, tell me, because I know I've made mistakes. It's late at night, my eyes are getting sore and my fingers are slightly annoyed at how much I've been putting them through these past few hours, but I wanted to give all of my readers out there the last chapter to the story. :) I do have a half a plan to my epilogue (yeah, I know, i never finished the real plan) but I dont think it's going to be too long, though I think it'll be funny. So for now, I'm going to make this story completed till I have a good plan for my epilogue!

Thank you to all my reviewers, favorite story-ers, favorite author-ers, and alerters. You guys make my day feel awesome and you inspire me to just keep writing more sometimes (along with the fact that some of you have AWESOME ideas I would LOVE to incorporate with my story. Maybe I'll make some random funny fanfic and stuff any/every idea in it somehow!)

It's been fun writing this story...

Till my next one,

Katy


End file.
